


Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free

by peachesandass



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Biting, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow is going to die kissing me. </p><p>Unless I learn to control myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any fics about this yet and it was making me very angry so I did it myself
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for my favorite magical couple ever, please listen to it (i think its pretty decent)  
> http://8tracks.com/stilinskiandahalf/why-don-t-we-fall-in-love

I was thirsty and weak. I needed to feed. And this stupid gorgeous idiot wouldn't stop making conversation.

"When you bite something, it doesn't have to die, right?" Simon asked me. He never stops asking questions. I glanced down at his shaking hands.

My teeth were starting to scrape against my lips and my breaths were becoming uneven. " _Sure_ , _yeah_ , I guess" I responded, but it came out muffled due to my fangs.

"Snow, I need to go, please move."

Snow pressed his palm to my chest, stopping me as I attempted to walk past him. 

"Wait"

" _What._ "My words were laced with impatience and annoyance. 

"Can you, um..."

"Use your words"

Snow looked up from my chest and glared at me. His cheeks were bright red.

"Can you use me?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Could you, like, feed off of me?" Snow's hand hadn't left my chest, so I lifted mine to grab his wrist as tightly as I could without hurting him. He flinched. Gods, Snow, it's just my hand. 

"Why would I do that? I could lose control. _Kill you_." I emphasized my last sentence, even though it was difficult to around my extended fangs.

"It was just an idea." Snow threw his head back in frustration, almost teasing me with his damn exposed neck.

I let go of his wrist. "Fine."

He snaps his head back down to lock eyes with me and his cheeks are somehow even redder than they already were. 

"Fine. I'll try. I'll feed from you."

His hand drops from my chest, but I grab it again and lace my fingers with his. Because I'm weak. "But you have to tell me if I hurt you. I haven't fed in a very long time. I'm thirsty as fuck, Snow."

"Me too" He smirks. "Aleister Crowley, shut the fuck up you little shit" I say, but I'm smiling. 

_______________________________________________

Baz is still holding my hand when he uses his other to trace my jaw with his thumb. 

I can tell he's trying very hard to control himself. His hands shake as he touches me, and his eye's keep going back to my neck. 

Baz releases my hand and rests his on the other side of my face, pulling me closer to him.

"Simon" he whispers, his hot, uneven breath against my lips. I just nod, and he nuzzles his face against my neck.

I should be scared.

_______________________________________________

Snow should be terrified.

_______________________________________________

I'm not scared. I trust Baz. He wouldn't kill me. Maybe he would before, but not now.

_______________________________________________

Snow doesn't look scared. However, his magic feels stronger than usual. The sticky, smokey smell of his power flows out of him, but I can handle it. I have for so many years.

I'm worried I may kill him.

_______________________________________________

Baz sticks his hands under my jumper, resting them on my stomach. He listens to my heartbeat, and feels my lungs fill with each breath I take.

He looks so hungry. He's thinner than usual, and his cheekbones feel like knives against my skin. 

He grabs the edge of my jumper and pushes it up and over my head. 

Baz begins to leave tender kisses along my face. He kisses my closed eyes and my cheeks, then moves to my jaw before hesitantly kissing my neck. He's more scared than I am.

He stops kissing my neck and hungrily kisses me on the lips. His fangs have begun to stick out more, and we both moan when they graze my bottom lip. I move my chin as we kiss because that always drives him mad. 

"Simon, Simon, Simon..." 

Baz tightens his grip on my cheeks and drags me down to floor with him, placing me on his lap, our chests touching.

He kisses me again, and I kiss him back.

_______________________________________________

Simon Snow is going to die kissing me.

Unless I learn to control myself.

I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. Because I can't lose him.

Blue eyes.

Bronze curls.

He's the only thing I have in this stupid world.

_______________________________________________

I break our kiss and lift my head to expose my neck. I can tell he's growing impatient and even hungrier. I don't want him to have to wait any longer. I don't want to wait any longer.

Baz pushes his nose against the side of my neck, taking a deep breath. He's nervous. I should be. I'm not.

He opens his mouth slightly, barely letting his teeth touch my neck.

I wrap my arms around Baz's neck, letting my head fall back farther.

He runs his sharp teeth along my jawline, and I can't help but push my hips into his. "Fuck, Snow" He mumbles.

He puts more pressure on my neck with his teeth and I gasp. He grips the nape of my neck tightly, and pushes his teeth into my neck. 

_______________________________________________

I couldn't wait any longer. 

I'm so fucking thirsty.

Snow shakes above me, and his breath quickens.

I flip us over to lay him on the floor below me, and sink my teeth further into his soft skin.

He smells amazing, he tastes amazing, he looks amazing. Fuck, Simon Snow is the most amazing thing in the whole goddamn universe.

_______________________________________________

Baz has flipped me onto my back, and his teeth have sunk father into my neck.

I feel light headed, but I don't care. 

His bite hurts and I can feel my body beginning to tense, but the pleasure outweighs the pain. My arms hang loosely around his neck, and his grip on me tightens. I gasp and he moans loudly.

Baz quickly pulls his teeth out of my neck and sits on top of me. Blood drips down his chin and he breathes heavily. His eyes are half shut and his cheeks are bright pink. He runs his rough hands down my chest, stopping to listen to my heart beat.

I can tell he didn't want to stop. I don't know if I wanted him to stop. 

Baz moans quietly and drops his head down against my bare chest. I run my hands through his tangled hair and lift his head to kiss his lips softly.

It's odd, tasting my own blood on my vampire boyfriend's mouth. He kisses me back gently, and I take one of my hands out of his hair to rub my blood off of his chin. 

He breaks our kiss and locks his eyes with mine. Baz's eyes are shining; I swear his eyes hold a dozen sparkling galaxies inside of them. A tear runs down his cheek and I kiss it away.

"Did I hurt you?" Baz tilts his head in concern and looks at the bite mark he left in my neck.

"Baz, stop crying, I'm fine." 

"I'm- I'm not crying" He rubs his eyes quickly and sucks on his fangs.

I smile at him while he isn't looking.

I grab his hands and press kisses along the tops of his hands and his palms.

He smiles at me, blood still dripping from his chin.

I feel a bruise forming on the side of my neck.

_______________________________________________

We fall asleep on the floor.

One of Baz's arms is wrapped around my waist and his head is resting on my chest.

I push my nose into his hair and smell him. Bergamot, cedar, and blood.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters


End file.
